bakugan_next_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan Next Generation Wikia
Welcome to the Bakugan: Next Generation Wiki The Brawlers eventually settle down, have kids of their own fifteen years after the end of Mechtanium Surge, and wind up passing on the game of Bakugan to their children. For a while, that's all it is -- a game -- but everything they've ever known becomes threatened when Naga returns from the dead and the game the Brawlers' children loved becomes a battlefield for destruction. Hardly the types to back down, the new generation of Brawlers decide to join the battle. The Next Generation Earth Division Ami Kuso - Daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. She is the leader of the Earth Division and brawls with Pyrus. Her Bakugan is Drago. [[Hiroki Marukura|'Hiroki Marukura']] - Son of Marucho Marukura. He is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Aquos. His Bakugan is Preyas. [[Joanna|'Joanna']] - Daughter of Robin and Soon. She is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Haos. Her Bakugan is Spidaro. [[Cecelia Gilbert|'Cecelia Gilbert']] - Daughter of Billy Gilbert and Julie Makimoto. She is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Subterra. Her Bakugan are Cycloid and Gorem. Ariana Vallory - Daughter of Jake Vallory and Daisy Makimoto. She is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Ventus. Her Bakugan is Dartaak. Neptune Phantom - Son of Spectra Phantom. He is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Darkus. His Bakugan is Infinity Helios. Vestal Division Ethan Volan - The oldest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is the leader of the Vestal Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Tigrerra. Michael Volan - The second son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Darkus. His Bakugan is Hydranoid. [[Volt Volan|'Volt Volan']] - The youngest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Ventus. His Bakugan is Ziperator. Charlotte Grav - Daughter of Gus Grav and the younger sister to Mason Grav. She is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Aquos. Her Bakugan is Abis Omega. [[Mason Grav|'Mason Grav']] - Son of Gus Grav and the older brother to Charlotte Grav. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Subterra. His Bakugan is Rex Vulcan. Arrow Leltoy - Son of Baron Leltoy. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Saint Nemus. Neathia Division [[Vivienne Kazami|'Vivienne Kazami']] - The elder daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is the leader of the Neathia Division and brawls with Ventus. Her Bakugan is Ingram. [[Aurelia Kazami|'Aurelia Kazami']] - The younger daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Ventus. Her Bakugan is Skyress. Lorne Sheen - Son of Elright and Serena Sheen. He is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Aranaut. Atticus Claude - Son of Linus Claude. He is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Pyrus. His Bakugan is Rubanoid. Connor Grit - Son of Ace Grit and Mira Clay. He is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Subterra. His Bakugan is Coredem. Gundalia Division [[Sid Krawler|'Sid Krawler']] - Son of Ren Krawler and Zenet Surrow. He is the leader of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Darkus. His Bakugan is Linehalt. [[Garrett|'Garrett']] - Son of Paige and Rafe. He is a member of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Wolfurio. [[Norman Brown|'Norman Brown']] - Son of Mason Brown and Lena Isis. He is a member of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Subterra. His Bakugan is Avior.'' [[William Glenn|'William Glenn']] - Son of Jesse Glenn. He is a member of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Ventus. His Bakugan is Plitheon.'' Evalina - Daughter of Nurzak. She is a member of the Gundalian Division and brawls with (to be added). ''Her Bakugan is ''(to be added). Others Nanako - Daughter of Nene. She is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division and brawls with a variety of Bakugan and attributes. [[Rhudie O'Charlie|'Rhudie O'Charlie']] - Son of Komba O'Charlie. He is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. He brawls with Ventus and his Bakugan is Harpus. Riley Punt - Son of Jack Punt and Chris. He is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. He brawls with (to be added) ''and his Bakugan is ''(to be added). Mei-Lin Brown - Daughter of Joe Brown and Chan Lee. She is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. She brawls with Pyrus and her her Bakugan is Fourtess. Loulia von Hertzon - Daughter of Klaus von Hertzon. She is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. She brawls with Aquos and her Bakugan is Sirenoid. Oscar Santana - Son of Julio Santana. He is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. He brawls with Haos and his Bakugan is Tentaclear. Levi Lazar - Son of Gunz Lazar. He is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. He brawls with Haos and his Bakugan is Reptak. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse